


I'll Keep You Safe

by ferix79



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor accidentally knocks himself out cold after running into a hanging light in Skyhold. Dorian and Iron Bull come to the rescue. </p><p>Deanon from the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn’t know/remember, Loranil is a dalish elf from the Exalted Plains that you can recruit to the Inquisition is you win enough favor with the clan keeper. I think he would really look up to an elven inquisitor.

It was a quiet winter evening when the Inquisitor finally found some time to steal away for himself. He just needed to _think_. No war table, no advisors, no friends around to offer advice when it wasn’t wanted, and no maker-damned new recruits staring at him with their eyes so full of _hope_ and _expectation_. 

It was a huge weight on his shoulders and there was little around that helped to relieve it. Bull did what he could—and the Inquisitor loved it, and him, don’t get him wrong—but sometimes even what Bull could do wasn’t enough. 

Lavellan was, at his core, an introverted elf. Since getting all wrapped up in the Inquisition he seemed to have forgotten that. On some days dealing with the twelve of the inner circle, then their agents like Master Dennet and Florianne, and then Fiona and then Harding and then Dagna. The list went on and on every day, and that didn’t even begin to cover foreign dignitaries or visitors Josephine forced him to greet. 

Some days were good days, and some days were awful. Today was one of the more awful ones. Meeting and talking to so many people sapped at his energy until he became overwhelmed and over stimulated, the only thought left in his drained mind a never ending mantra of ‘too much, too much too fast’ until he slipped away from Josephine and down into the dungeons. 

He learned back when he was with his clan that venturing out alone into the forests was what calmed him down, what recharged him when he was spent. The nature and wildlife calmed him and the sounds of the forest brought him peace from the bustle of shemlen settlements. As a dalish elf travelling the Free Marches, forests were in abundance. In a secluded mountain fortress, not so much. 

As odd as it might seem, the dungeons, in their state of shamble and disrepair, provided the next best thing to a forest—a massive waterfall. The garden was a close second, but there were more people there and speaking to Mother Giselle was particularly exhausting and the absolute _last_ thing he had planned for that evening. 

The dungeons were almost always empty, and the reason he inclined to send most captives to do community service rather than rot in Skyhold’s dungeons and disturb his waterfall might have had something to do with that. Just maybe. 

Before he even opened the door to the second room he could hear the roar of the waterfall. He sighed in relief, his face relaxing as he smiled to himself. If only for a moment, he would find relief. He twisted the door knob and stepped out into the cool night air. 

Lavellan remained in the half destroyed dungeon for some while, at first pacing the floor then sitting on the edge of the crumbled walls, allowing his legs to dangle down towards the waterfall below. The rushing water mesmerized him, took his mind away from Skyhold. 

When the sun began to set he pulled his legs into his chest. It was getting colder. People would be missing him—there was always _someone_. He should go back. 

He stood and turned his back on the waterfall, promising himself that we would come here more often. He pushed open the door the led back into the bowels of Skyhold and made for the stairs.

Despite being alone and having time to himself to think, issues and decisions continued to plague his mind. He bit his lip, quickened his pace. He really should have been back at the war table sooner. Was putting Celene on the throne the right thing to do? Should he have let Bull save the Chargers as he did, or would that alliance with the Qunari have been useful? And what should he do about this Morrigan? 

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he whipped his head to the left. Was someone in here, or was it just a rat?

Before he could discern the cause of the motion, Lavellan ran headfirst into one of the low hanging light fixtures in the dungeon. He had trouble remembering what happened next. Somewhere between the loud ‘clang!’ of his head hitting the wrought iron and his stumbling steps backwards—or was it sideways?—the unforgiving stone floor came rushing up to meet him.

\----------

It was Lorianil’s first day at Skyhold, and by the gods was he tired! Skyhold in itself was enormous—remembering all the staircases and hallways and where they led proved much more difficult than remembering the forests or the plains. Luckily, some fellow soldiers had shown him around earlier that day before taking him to the mess hall for a meal. He’s met so many people—humans, quanri, dwarves, even other elves. Being in Skyhold put how big the Inquisition was into perspective and only made him more proud to be part of such a cause.

By the time he left dinner it was past dark and he was ready for bed. All the recruits slept in various barracks around Skyhold, his happened to be below the main hall. He took the path that he thought was the right way, but…

Eventually he swung open a door, expecting rows of beds and other recruits, but was greeted by a dim and empty dungeon. Loranil had made a wrong turn somewhere, he was sure of it now, but he took a few more cautious steps into the dungeons. Perhaps there was a soldier down here that could lead him back up? 

A body was the last thing he expected to see, much less the body of the Inquisitor himself. Tears began to prickle in the corners of his eyes and his mind jumped to the worst scenario. 

The Inquisitor was splayed out on his side, shoulder pressed awkwardly back against the floor. His long hair was fanned out around him, half covering his face while his mouth hung slightly open, as if in midsentence. 

And Loranil, wrapped up in his own panic, did not check to see if the Inquisitor was still breathing before dashing back up the stairs. He burst through the door to the main hall panting and shaking.

“H-he…someone help! The Inquisitor! The Inquisitor is…!”

“Whoa there, slow down soldier.” A gruff voice comforted him. Varric put his hands up, trying to communicate to the elf to calm down and avoid the stares of the other guests in the hall. “Now, what’s this about the Inquisitor?” 

“He’s d-d-d-dea-”

“You will take us to him at once.” Loranil was interrupted before he could complete the thought by an angry mage and a hulking qunari. He thought he’d seen them with the Inquisitor before, but said nothing in response to the demand, so the mage continued. 

“We’ve been looking for that ass for _over an hour_ because he can’t even take time out of his day to come to dinner with-” The mage continued to ramble at him angrily, but the qunari caught his attention with a kind gaze and a deep voice. 

“Perhaps you could just take us there now, before this gets worse?” Loranil nodded, still shaking, and led them back down the stairs and to the dungeon. 

“Amatus!” Dorian gasped, his anger disappearing as soon as he saw the Inquisitor. He pushed past Loranil to rush to the elf’s side. Bull did the same, kneeling next to the man and placing his hand next to the Inquisitor’s agape mouth. 

The Iron Bull said nothing for a few moments, but then, “He’s alive, he’ll be fine.” And Loranil almost collapsed in relief. The Inquisitor had been kind enough to invite him personally to the Inquisition, where would he be had the other elf not been around? 

Dorian and Bull began to try and wake the elf, Dorian whispering in his ear while Bull moved the Inquisitor’s silky hair out of his face. 

“My poor kadan…” Bull mumbled, running large hands over the Inquisitor’s arms, “You’re frigid.”

Still standing by with Loranil, Varric chuckled and patted the recruit’s back. 

“Come on, kid. Let’s leave them to it, our Inquisitor will be fine.” 

Loranil nodded absentmindedly, transfixed on the scene in front of him, but turned and began to follow the dwarf nonetheless. Such tenderness…what the hell did ‘kadan’ and ‘amatus’ mean anyway? 

Lavellan’s eyes fluttered open a few moments later and Bull’s worry faded into a smile. Dorian shuffled over to the qunari’s side to greet he elf, too. 

“Hey boss, how’re ya feeling?”

Lavellan groaned and brought a hand up to rub at his eyes. How had he gotten on the floor again? This wasn’t their bedroom. 

“My head…” he rasped, and Dorian frowned. 

“We should get him to bed, Bull. Perhaps in the morning we can fetch a healer?” The mage said, sliding a hand under Lavellan’s side and helping him sit upright. Bull agreed, getting to his feet and taking hold of both of the elf’s arms. It took a moment, but Lavellan found a shaky footing with the help of Bull’s strong grasp. The qunari placed a hand on the small of his back, easing him forward gently, but the pair did not get far. 

Lavellan tripped over his own feet, mind still addled with unconsciousness and malaise, and fell in the opposite direction of Bull, but Dorian was there and ready to catch him. 

“S-sorry…”

“I’ve got you.” 

“Here, let me just,” Bull crouched down as best he could and slung Lavellan’s arm over his shoulders. He then hooked an arm under the elf’s thighs, lifting him off the ground and cradling the elf to his chest. Lavellan seemed a bit startled by the sudden change of position, but relaxed into Bull’s embrace when he realized that this was much easier than walking on his own. 

The three made their way up the stairs and into the main hall, and in the back of his mind Lavellan thought he should be somewhat embarrassed by this. The Inquisitor himself carried bridal-style through his own castle—by a _qunari_ nonetheless—oh, how they would gab and gossip. But between his head still pounding and his vision swimming he didn’t have much energy to worry over it. 

Dorian walked in front of Bull, both opening doors and calming passers-by who were concerned over the Inquisitor. 

“He’ll be fine in the morning,” he said, “Just hit his head a bit too hard, it seems.” 

Iron Bull was trying to be gentle, Lavellan knew he was trying as best he could, but the several dozen stairs leading up to their quarters were not doing anything for his mounting nausea. When Bull set him down on their massive bed he gingerly curled in on himself and pulled the blanket up to his nose. 

“Don’t even want to change out of those clothes?” Dorian asked, half joking as he sat next to Lavellan and ran a hand up and down his side. The touch helped sooth his upset stomach, if only a little. 

Lavellan only groaned in response. He was cold and dirty from lying on the dungeon floor, but he couldn’t bring himself to care now. Sitting upright, or moving at all, was not appealing in the least. 

He felt Dorian’s weight leave the bed—the mage probably went to change and wash up before joining him—but another, larger weight soon replaced his. Bull had made his way into bed and under the covers to lay behind Lavellan. He began carding his fingers through the elf’s hair and, little by little, Bull watched the elf’s shoulders lose their tension. 

The last thought that drifted through Lavellan’s mind before he fell asleep was how much he loved them both. Through all the pressure and stress that the Inquisition put on him, the qunari and the mage always knew exactly what he needed to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I am trash and all I think about is how much I want a polyamorous relationship between m!Lavellan/Dorian/Iron Bull. They can all date each other separately in game so this should only follow logically, right?
> 
> This started out much more lighthearted and then it just kept going and going and I might write a sequel if anyone’s interested.


End file.
